Abrazo de fresa
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: [Genshiken] Madarame se despierta en una situación un tanto peliaguda... ¿Qué estuvo haciendo durante el día para acabar así? [MadaSaki]


¿Cómo es que no hay una categoría para los fics de **_Genshiken_**? (T.T) Con lo que mola la serie... En fin, supongo que este va aquí. Hace mucho que quería escribir una MadaSaki, y de hecho tengo otro inacabado XD Espero no haberme salido de la manera de ser de los personajes, es un poco complicado moverse con Madarame porque a pesar de parecer tan "cuadriculado" en su manera de pensar, es mucho más inestable, como tantas veces ha demostrado XD

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Abrazo de fresa**

Era realmente una situación incómoda. Madarame suspiró, o hubiera suspirado de no haber estado en la situación en la que se hallaba en ese momento. Trató de hacer memoria para recordar cómo había acabado de esa manera tan comprometida. ¿En que momento el universo entero se revirtió dejándolo en semejante aprieto? Era de noche, estaba claro, se encontraba acostado en su cama y una impenetrable oscuridad lo envolvía todo. Hasta ahí todo iba bien, no había ninguna diferencia con las otras noches de su vida. Pero, al estar más lúcido, se dio cuenta de que lo estaban abrazando. ¡Y no precisamente con suavidad! Alguien le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos y no parecía dispuesto a soltarlo. Alguien que, a juzgar por el ruido de una segunda respiración, se encontraba cara a cara con él, sumido en un profundo sueño. ¿Quién era?

"Kasukabe". La respuesta vino a la adormecida mente de Madarame de manera automática. Sí, sólo podía ser ella. ¿Pero por qué? El chico seguía confuso y desorientado, volvió a repasar los acontecimientos ocurridos esa noche... Nada, no había manera. Todo en su mente era un caos y, de todos modos ¿podía haber una explicación lógica a cómo es que estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que Kasukabe, abrazada ella a él? Lo mejor sería empezar por el principio, eso sí lo recordaba.

-------------------------------

_Había sido una mañana perfectamente normal en el Genshiken, todo el mundo había asistido a la reunión del día para comentar el desastre que resultó ser la conclusión de la tercera saga de relleno de Kujibiki Unbalance. Hasta Kohsaka, detrás de su perenne sonrisa, parecía indignado y descontento. Aunque Madarame no estaba muy seguro, creía recordar que lo habían llamado de una tienda de manga diciéndole que el tomo que había estado esperando insistentemente durante cinco meses había llegado, así que abandonó la reunión enseguida. Como él, mucha más gente había pedido ser informada de la llegada del manga en cuestión, así que tuvo que aguantar una hora haciendo cola en un tienda cuyo nombre no le venía a la cabeza. No recordaba si al final se hizo o no con el tomo, pero perdió toda la tarde porque se equivocó de autobús y acabó en la otra punta de la ciudad. Sí, eso fue. No volvió a saber de los otros miembros del Genshiken en todo el día, los había dejado en la universidad. _

-------------------------------

El chico de la gafas trató de rascarse el pelo con cuidado, pero lo vio imposible, cualquier movimiento por su parte podría alterar el sueño de su captora. Y, desde luego, no le parecía que esta fuera a estar muy contenta de verlo así. Decidió que lo mejor sería seguir petrificado, respirando lentamente y sin hacer demasiado ruido.

No le había servido de mucho recordar lo que había hecho ese día, estaba claro que nada tenía relación con su estado actual. Cerró los ojos en un intento por dar con los recuerdos que le faltaban, pero siguió en blanco.

Se dio por vencido de momento, lo único que conseguiría sería alterase en vano. Mientras tanto, su cuello seguía siendo oprimido por un par de brazos envueltos en las mangas de un pijama. Un pijama celeste, según podía recordar Madarame. Estaba demasiado nervioso para preguntarse por qué, ahora había alcanzado el grado de consciencia suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Kasukabe era una chica y que lo estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas.

Hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, pensó en que tal vez si se concentraba en la respiración de la chica se calmaría... No fue así, se alteró aun más. ¿Cómo iba a saber que el aliento de Kasukabe olería a fresas? Claro, la chica había dejado de fumar hacía tiempo, pero aun seguía mascando chicle para combatir el mono. Sí... Kasukabe llevaba un paquete de chicles consigo cuando apareció por el Genshiken esa mañana. Las lagunas en la cabeza de Madarame empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco.

-------------------------------

_Serían las ocho y media y cuando Madarame regresó a su casa, cansadísimo por el disgusto de haberse equivocado de autobús... ¡tres veces! Exacto, habían sido tres veces, ahora lo recordaba con mayor claridad. Como consecuencia, nada más entrar por la puerta se tiró sobre la cama y por poco se quedó dormido. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto de hambre. Solía comer poco, pero es que aquel día apenas sí había desayunado y nada más. Echó un vistazo a ver si tenía algo para picar y dio con un paquete de patatas debajo de la cama que debía de llevar ahí al menos una semana, aunque le daba lo mismo. Se comió lo que quedaba, que era más bien poco. _

_Lo que ocurrió a continuación seguía algo borroso... Kasukabe había entrado con una maleta y un humor de perros... Murmuraba algo sobre unas cucarachas y su increíble mala suerte. _

-------------------------------

Nada más pudo recordar el otaku, porque la niebla de la somnolencia volvío a envolverlo. Aunque no quería admitirlo, se estaba tan bien a oscuras, acostado en la camita... y sintiendo la cálida y rítmica respiración de su invitada. Empezó a relajarse, ya no se sentía tan tenso como antes. Y estaba ese olor a fresas que lo embriagaba... Jamás creyó poder disfrutar de ese modo de algo que, en cualquier otra situación, lo hubiera incomodado. Se estaba dejando llevar, lo sabía. Si seguía por ese camino, acabaría quedándose dormido con el reconfortante tacto del suave pijama de algodón de su amiga.

Pero no debía hacerlo. Aun seguía sin tener muy claro por qué estaba así. ¿Qué más había pasado aquel día? Kasukabe había ido a su casa bastante entrada la noche. ¿Pero por qué? Volvió hacer memoria.

-------------------------------

_La chica no se había presentado en casa de Madarame sin razón alguna. Por lo visto, aquella mañana en el Genshiken había mencionado que todas las casas de su bloque habían amanecido infestadas de cucarachas por quién sabe qué motivo. Sí, cada vez lo recordaba mejor... Kasukabe había quedado en pasar la noche en casa de su novio, cosa que no era extraña, solía hacerlo muchas veces. Fue poco después cuando Madarame se marchó a su periplo inacabable para hacerse con ese manga que aun no estaba seguro de haber comprado. No pensó en lo de las cucarachas en la casa de Kasukabe hasta que ella se presentó en su casa cerca de las once... _

-------------------------------

La cosa empezaba a estar algo más clara, pero aun veía bastantes incoherencias. Pero sí, había ocurrido de ese modo. Kasukabe llegó a su casa para quedarse a dormir... Aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué eligió la suya.

Pero no importaba, ahora tenía otra cosa más importante en qué pensar. La rubia se movió en sueños, causando que el abrazo en el que tenía atrapado a su compañero se estrechara aun más. Madarame se dio cuenta de que la tenía más cerca de lo que era sano para sus nervios. Ahora sí que podía notar su respiración con absoluta claridad, incluso percibió un leve murmullo que emitía cada vez que expiraba. En toda su experiencia como otaku, Madarame había conocido a cientos de personajes sacados del estereotipo de "niña mona", personajes que derrochaban ternura y adorabilidad. Y ahora, oyendo el sonido de la respiración de Kasukabe, y sin saber exactamente por qué, le pareció que esos estereotipos perdían mucho.

-------------------------------

- _No hay nadie en casa de Kohsaka –había explicado-. Estuve llamándole al móvil sin parar hasta que me lo cogió. Por lo visto unos amigos lo llamaron para un torneo de videojuegos improvisado y se fue con ellos sin acordarse de mí... _

_Kohsaka no había caído en que Kasukabe no tenía llaves de su casa, y él iba a volver muy tarde del dichoso torneo. No podía abandonarlo a la mitad, así que le sugirió a su novia que fuera a casa de Ohno, que seguro que estaba encantada de hacerle un hueco esa noche. Pero Ohno se había puesto enferma aquella tarde, de hecho, no tenía muy buen aspecto cuando se pasó por el club por la mañana. Era mejor dejarla tranquila. _

_Fue a casa de Ogiue pero nadie abrió, a saber dónde andaba a esas horas. Pasó lo mismo en casa de Sasahara. Kasukabe ya se temía que todos se hubieran ido al torneo de marras con Kohsaka... _

_A Kaguyama no se atrevió a molestarlo porque por lo visto tenía un examen importante y se iba a pasar la noche en vela repasando, y la casa de Tanaka quedaba demasiado lejos... _

-------------------------------

Nunca creyó que podría contemplar a una Kasukabe tan rematadamente mona. Tan linda cómo sólo en sus pensamientos más descabellados había creído verla. Ahora, si esforzaba la vista, podía distinguir su rostro en la oscuridad. Un rostro dormido, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados. Un rostro acurrucado en la almohada. Un rostro que a Madarame le pareció más angelical que nunca. Definitivamente, no era la Kasukabe que él conocía. Algunos días la había visto más o menos agradable que de costumbre, pero no había ni punto de comparación con lo que estaba viendo ahora. La chica descansaba con los cabellos cayendo sobre su espalda y parte del brazo que tenía estirado... abrazándolo a él. No era Kasukabe... era Saki. Sería injusto llamar por otro nombre a esa visión celestial en la que se había convertido. Su apellido quedaba demasiado formal. Por primera vez, Madarame pensó en ella con ese nombre... y tuvo que admitir que Saki era adorable.

-------------------------------

- _¿Y por qué no te fuiste a casa de una de tus amigas "normales"? –había preguntado despectivamente el moreno. _

- _Todas viven con sus padres, me daba apuro presentarme tan de improvisto a estas horas de la noche –le respondió algo mosqueada. _

_La otra opción era ir a casa de Kuchiki, cosa que ya había sido descartada desde el principio porque Kasukabe prefería dormir en un banco del parque... o incluso en casa de Madarame. _

- _¿Y venir a mi casa de improvisto no te da reparo? _

- _Tú vives sólo y seguro que no estabas haciendo nada productivo, así que no te interrumpo. _

_Como siempre, los dos se llevaban como el perro y el gato, pero decidieron darse una tregua. Para Kasukabe era mejor dormir en el caos que era el cuarto de Madarame que al raso, y a Madarame no le parecía muy buena idea echarla y tenerla de morros por lo menos un mes. _

-------------------------------

¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentía de una forma que no le era en absoluto familiar. Era como si todo el cansancio hubiera desaparecido, como si le hubieran venido energías ilimitadas de Dios sabe dónde. Su corazón latía más deprisa de lo normal, tanto que temió que el ruido que hacía pudiera despertar a su captora. Y eso era lo último que quería. No era ya por él, sino porque le parecía horrible la idea de deshacer la escena que contemplaba. Si de él hubiese dependido, el abrazo no hubiera terminado nunca. Se hubiera pasado el resto de su vida sintiendo el suave roce de aquel pijama de algodón, reconfortándose con la imagen de Saki durmiendo y, sobre todo, disfrutando de aquel aroma a fresas. Ahí, para siempre... no le importaba.

Pero sabía que nada es para siempre. En algún momento tendría que liberarse, una parte de él aun recordaba a la antigua Kasukabe y sabía que no vería con muy buenos ojos lo que estaba pasando. Tendría que zafarse con cuidado del abrazo y marcharse a la otra cama... Pero antes quería asegurarse de que recordaría ese momento para siempre.

-------------------------------

_Kasukabe se había acostado en la cama de su anfitrión, y este había optado por pasar la noche en una cama plegable (e incomodísima) que había montado al lado de la puerta de entrada. La chica, con su pijama celeste y su paquete de chicles de fresa en la mesilla de noche, había soltado un escueto "buenas noches" y se había hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas. Madarame apagó la luz y se durmió maldiciendo al destino y a los animadores de Kujibiki Unbalance. _

-------------------------------

Acercó su rostro al de la rubia, lenta y delicadamente. Quería que la respiración de Saki fuera lo que permaneciera en su memoria para el resto de su vida. Quería poder volver a disfrutar de su calidez, su ternura, su delicadeza y su olor. Deseaba poder recordar a Saki, no a Kasukabe, cada vez que diera con algo que oliera a fresas. No quería olvidar jamás ese momento. Y entonces ocurrió, la dulce Saki debió sentir un escalofrío, porque apartó bruscamente los brazos de alrededor del cuello de Madarame y se movió un poco en su nido de sábanas. El chico tenía vía libre para huir, pero no se vio capaz de hacerlo.

El brusco movimiento de Saki había pillado por sorpresa a Madarame. Su cara había estado demasiado cerca de la de la rubia... Tanto que, al moverse la chica, Madarame creyó notar que sus labios tocaban algo... Algo con un fuerte olor a fresa. Jamás en la vida recordó haberse sentido tan despierto como en ese momento.

-------------------------------

_Lo que pasó durante la noche estaba claro: Kasukabe, sonámbula, se había levantado de su cama y se había acostado en la plegable... junto a Madarame. Y, claro, la chica estaba acostumbrada a dormir con su novio, seguramente lo abrazaba durante las noches aun estando dormida. Era la fuerza de la costumbre, nadie tenía la culpa de nada. _

-------------------------------

Por fin, se levantó lentamente, con cuidado de no despertar a Saki. Trató de no pensar demasiado en lo que acaba de suceder... pero estaba claro que jamás olvidaría esa noche por muchos años que viviera y muchas emociones que le aconteciesen. Una vez de pie en su habitación, se dio cuenta de que había algo que no cuadraba. Él se había acostado en la cama plegable, sí. Entonces ¿por qué la cama de la que se había levantado era la suya de siempre? Él no se había movido en toda la noche... ¿O sí?

-------------------------------

_Madarame debió de haber sido el que se levantó sonámbulo y se acostó en su cama de siempre, pues era en donde estaba habituado a dormir. Pero ¿desde cuando él era sonámbulo? Y lo más importante ¿seguro que se había ido a esa cama porque era la de siempre... o habría otro motivo? _

_Había demasiadas dudas en torno a lo ocurrido, pero una cosa estaba clara: el abrazo de Saki... era en realidad para Kohsaka. _

-------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Kasukabe se despertó sin mucho entusiasmo. Era sábado y no tenía demasiado que hacer, así que ni se había molestado en llevarse el despertador consigo cuando fue en busca de un techo bajo el que dormir. No parecía que fuera muy tarde, pero tampoco era demasiado temprano. Iba siendo hora de levantarse.

Lo primero que la sorprendió fue encontrarse con que la habitación estaba mucho mejor de lo que recordaba haberla visto la noche anterior. Parecía como si a Madarame le hubiera dado por despejar un poco la cantidad de basura otaku que tenía. ¿Había estado ordenando por la mañana?

Bueno, tampoco es que fuera una mejoría muy grande, aun seguía habiendo muchos trastos por el suelo... pero estaba claro que alguien había tratado de dejarlo todo lo más ordenado posible. Kasukabe sonrió, no se imaginaba a un otaku cerrado como Madarame esforzándose por impresionarla. Probablemente fue un pronto que le dio, hasta los más descuidados necesitan arreglar su cuarto cuando la cosa pasa de castaño oscuro.

Se levantó de la cama y reparó en que estaba sola. Madarame se había marchado (probablemente al Genshiken) y ni se había despedido. Tan considerado como de costumbre... estaba claro que era el mismo Madarame de siempre.

Empezó a recoger sus cosas, que había dejado la noche anterior impecablemente dobladas al pie de la cama. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese sitio, si aun seguía el problema de las cucarachas podría quedarse en casa de Kohsaka, esta vez era seguro. Ya le daría las gracias a Madarame la próxima vez que lo viera. A pesar de lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser, había sido muy amable al dejarla pasar la noche y al cederle la cama más decente.

Antes de marcharse, comprobó que el dueño de la casa le había dejado una llave en el escritorio, seguramente para que cerrara antes de irse. La tomó y se sorprendió al ver que había algo junto a ella: un paquete de chicles de fresa nuevo. ¿Lo había comprado Madarame para ella? Nunca lo había visto mascando chicle y estaba demasiado cerca de la llave como para estar ahí de casualidad... Decidió llevárselo, tendría que darle las gracias también por eso.

Cerró la puerta, cogió su maleta y se marchó al Genshiken, donde probablemente la estarían esperando.

* * *

Pues se acabó! He disfrutado mucho escribiendo sobre esta pareja. Si me es posible haré más fics así (aunque no los lea nadie XD).

Un saludo!


End file.
